The Hero Of Light Rises PART 2
Plot HEAN 10- HERO OF LIGHT RISES PART 2- SEASON 2 PREMIERE When Hell Freezes onto Earth “Rise my army. Rise.” The spiral clouds in the sky were spinning at light speed, producing the biggest winter storm Highwood has had yet. The city was at peril, screaming while the Alien Ships had crashed landed, crushing the skyscrapers. Zarmos, the evil leader stood in front of Ristek Industries, screaming out to his army, “GO MY BROTHERS! GO, DESTROY ALL OF MANKIND!” The aliens jumped off of the planes, with freeze rays in their hands as they started to put the entire city into ice. A grandfather of a four year old child was walking home with his 4 year old grandson just after a baseball game when he got ambushed by a group of brainfreeze aliens. The grandfather smiled at his grandson for the last time, and fell down onto the ground crumbling into ice shards. The little boy dropped his baseball and ran after his frozen grandfather. He cried with all his might as he sat on his knees in the snow. Hean sat in his mom’s mini-van as the three of Linda, himself and Keoff watched their entire city become ice. Then he took notice of the little boy crying as his grandpa died right before him. He remembered of how his father died in the plane, as he watched the plane explode right before his very eyes. Hean put his hand into a ball, while a tear strolled down his eye. “No…” Hean said, as he watched the aliens sprout out of their ships, attacking the lives of innocent people. It was only just five hours ago that it was still peaceful, where there were no worries. Hean kicked the car door open, and ran outside. He pulled his grey sweat jacket with black stripes, and headed out into the streets. His mom beeped the car horn at Hean, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK IN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!” “Mom, you don’t understand…” Hean told Linda. Linda honked again and replied, “I KNOW PLENTY. GET BACK IN THIS CAR IMMEDIATELY.” “Mom…there’s too much you don’t know about me.” Hean slapped his alien watch, and became a feisty hot inferno named Scorcher. Linda screamed at her own son on flames. Keoff walked up to the front seat. Keoff patted her on the shoulder and said, “Mrs. Solman, just calm down and know that your son is perfectly fine…just breathe in and out.” And that’s what Linda did. She closed her eyes, and breathed in and out trying to relax. Hean jumped in front of two aliens about to freeze an innocent couple and shot them with magma goo. The aliens slammed into a building, and in seconds the magma goo turned to stone. “You guys okay?” Hean asked. “We’re fine,” The girl told him. “Yeah…thanks for the save.” The guy replied. Hean winked and told them, “Hey. It’s what I do.” Hean chased after a group of brainfreeze aliens, trying to go into the sewers. Hean blasted one into the ground with steaming hot fire. Soon after, the alien melted into water, slipping into the sewer. “..At least…it’s…not human…” Hean mumbled. He created a circle of fire, surrounding the aliens. They soon collapsed into water, putting out the fire. Hean was about to shoot up into the sky, when he noticed the boy he had seen earlier. He was still standing on his knees, with tears dripping down his cheeks. He looked to the side, and saw the baseball that fell out of the boy’s hand. Hean turned human, and ran over to the kid. “Hey kid! Mind telling me your name?” Hean confronted the boy. “My mum said I shouldn’t talk to strangers…” The boy told Hean, shivering in the cold. Hean picked up the baseball on the ground, “Hey. Nice baseball. This yours?” The little boy said, “I got it from the ball game that my grandpa-…” The boy was trying his hardest to hold back his tears. He finally let go, and cried. “Hey! It’s okay, kid! Everything is going to be just fine. I’ll get you home, I promise.” Hean told him. Hean took off his sweat jacket, and put it on the kid. He gave him his baseball and smiled, “Never forget the magic of the game, kid. And two, never lose that smile of yours.” “Just stay there. I’ll come and get you when I’m done.” Hean ordered the kid. Hean ran off into the streets again, hoping to fight some more brainfreeze aliens. “Destroy the aliens, and maybe I can still make it home in time to not get a D on my homework again…” Hean mumbled becoming Scorcher again. Zarmos appeared on top of a tower with his freeze cannon. With the device, he could turn an entire continent in ice. “GOOD BYE, FELLOW HUMANS!” Zarmos screamed. Hean looked up to the sky, noticing Zarmos. He shot up with all the fire he had, and landed right on the edge. He shot a blast of fire at Zarmos and punched him right in the gut. He grabbed him by the neck, and threw him to the ground. “That whole destroying mankind thing…yeah don’t get your hopes up.” Hean yelled at Zarmos as he put his foot on Zarmos’s chest. Zarmos grabbed Hean’s scorching hot foot and steamed out all the fire with -120 degree ice. Hean screamed to the top of his lungs, with the pain he felt in his leg and fell on his back on the dirt of the building. Hean threw himself back on his feet, walking on one foot. He punched him three times, picked him up and slammed his knee to Zarmos’s chest. Zarmos fell to the ground, holding his chest. He lay on the ground, making it seem like he was dead. Hean walked over to Zarmos to make sure, knelt down, but got blasted right away. He hung onto the edge with one hand, hanging 20 feet above the city. “Wow…looks like Kanker’s lackey really had guts after all.” Hean stated. He hung on with all his might, trying to push himself back up. Zarmos squashed Hean’s hand, until it slipped off. Hean let go, and fell off the building. With enough energy left, he blasted rock hard lava at the ground, making it a smooth landing. He fell right into the hole, moaning. The Forrevtrix timed out, and Hean became human again. Hean sat up, and wiped the dirt off his jeans. “Wow…HOW THE HECK DID I MISS THIS?!” Hean screamed. His leg was completely white; infected from Zarmos’s grasp. His hand had dozens of bruises from it being squashed. Inside the mini-van, Keoff had seen Hean fallen to the ground. He got up in a hurry, and opened the car door. “Ms. Solman, I’m going to go…um…get us some sodas! Keep your eyes closed, Ms. Solman! Just relax!” Keoff lied to her, going to help Hean. Linda smiled, “Ah…Hean has really nice friends…” Keoff ran for Hean, and picked him up by the hand. “You okay?” Keoff asked. “Enough to keep me fighting.” “Good.” Zarmos programmed his ice cannon, and shot a gamma ray of ice at the city below. The people ran, as fast as they could. But unfortunately for some, they got frozen mid-way. Zarmos noticed Hean with Keoff. He directed the beam towards the two, trying to finish them off right then and there. Keoff wrapped Hean’s arm around his shoulder and carried him away where Zarmos couldn’t find them. “Did your mom ever tell you that you are heavy?” “No…” “Well I’m just going to say this once. Hean, you’re heavy.” Keoff carried Hean over to a dark alleyway. He sat down, breathing heavily while Hean was put down. Zarmos lost sight of the two, and smashed his hands on the cannon. “ERRR…THOSE BRATS WON’T SLIP AWAY NEXT TIME!!!” Zarmos screamed. Hean looked at his city, while the residents were being frozen to death. He noticed the boy he had spoken to one last time, asleep on the ground snuggled in his jacket right next to his grandpa. Keoff sighed. “Well, at least we know one thing- this is no ordinary villain.” “Yeah…and that took you until NOW to figure that out?!” Hean asked. “Well, normally by now we’d be handling the villain in hand to hand combat. Right now, WE’RE HIDING IN A ALLEYWAY!” Keoff yelled. “Geez, calm down.” Hean replied. “Maybe some bandages are in my bag…” Hean said. He turned around, and couldn’t find his bag. He looked out again, and noticed a group of teens with the bag trying to find something for warmth. Hean fumed at this, and got up. He walked over to the teens and tried to grab the bag back. “GIVE IT BACK!” Hean yelled. One teen with long brown hair, a black vest, blue jeans and a white scarf kicked Hean right in the face. Hean dodged it, and round house kicked the guy to the ground. His leg started overflowing with pain. Another teenager with a navy blue jacket smacked Hean in the face, and then stabbed Hean’s leg with a knife. Hean yelled again, and fell down. Keoff took notice, and went up to one of the guys and kicked him right in the back. He fell to the ground. Keoff duplicated himself into two, and tackled both guys on the ground. The hoodlums ran away, in fear of Keoff. Keoff picked up Hean’s backpack, and unzipped it for anything he could use to help Hean. He searched through it, and found the Ristek items he found at Gordon’s. He looked up at Zarmos, and found the skyscraper that he was standing on entitled the exact same name: RISTEK INDUSTRIES. He saw the regulator machine, the machine that was producing the snow right in front. “HEAN! I FIGURED IT OUT! Ristek Industries is a weather production company! When producing their next project, Zarmos used their plans to order the aliens to Earth! I’ve got to go in there and stop this! Now I know why it’s so important! And when Gordon joined, they had enough money from the government to go on with their plans!” Keoff told Hean. “What am I going to do?” Hean asked. “Stay alert for any more attacks. If in danger, go inside to find me. I’ll tell you where I am through our communicators.” Keoff handed Hean a badge that looked exactly like the Forrevtrix’s symbol. Hean nodded, and sat down watching out in the streets. Keoff ran into Ristek Industries, ready for a fight at any time. The Battle Underground The first ten seconds in Ristek, there was already destruction everywhere. Fire on the tiles, walls destroyed…and screaming. Keoff ran up the stairs to follow what he heard. He heard screaming in the elevator. He knocked on the doors. “Hello?! Is anyone in there?! I’m going to get you out! Just stay calm. It’ll be perfectly…” Keoff smashed the door open. Inside, the elevator was falling down the wire continuously, seeming to not be able to stop. “Okay.” Keoff jumped onto the cable wire, spiraling down 20 to 30 feet underground. “I HAVE GOT TO STOP DOING THINGS WITHOUT THINKING!” Keoff screamed. He zoomed down to the elevator box, and landed right on top. He duplicated himself in 8 clones, and they all grabbed the cable wire, trying to pull the box up with all their strength. “It’s too big! We can’t carry it all the way up there!” One clone yelled. “Then we’ll have to put it all the way down!” Another Keoff stated. They pried the wire in half, making the elevator box go at 20 mph all the way down underground. Immediately after, Keoff heard screaming from inside the elevator. “STAY CALM!” Keoff yelled. The elevator box eventually slammed into the ground, with such force that it exploded into flames. Keoff flew off the top, slamming into the ground. He coughed twice, and stood up. They turned out to be in a broken down parking lot, with bright yellow lights everywhere. A cloud of steam came. It flashed away, revealing Kanker and Dr. Kelly. “KANKER?!” Keoff yelled. “Be a good damn boy and let me out of this thing, would you?” Kanker told Keoff. “What if I say no?” Keoff replied. Kanker grabbed Dr. Kelly by the collar, and held a rifle to his neck. “Then the doctor goes bye bye.” Keoff raged in fury, and tackled Kanker onto the ground. He kicked the rifle out of his hand, and slapped him in the face. He threw his head against the ground twice, and punched his chest. Dr. Kelly ran for his life, screaming throughout the parking lot. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHAT IS YOUR CONNECTION TO RISTEK? ANSWER ME!” Keoff yelled. He punched Kanker in the gut, and shook him by the collar. “DAMN YOU! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!” Kanker screamed. Kanker kicked Keoff in the gut, and punched him right in the face. He took out his knife, and ran it across his chest. It left a gigantic red scrape along his entire chest. Kanker kicked Keoff’s knees, and slammed him into a pole. He grabbed Keoff, and threw him into the wall. He slammed his fist into Keoff multiple times. Keoff’s mouth was dripping with blood as his shirt was stained by red. Keoff fell down, moaning with pain. Kanker kicked him so he lay on his back. “HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!” Kanker shouted. He grabbed a metal crowbar from the ground, and started viscously slamming Keoff with it. Keoff closed his eyes, leaking with blood all over. Kanker laughed, and spat right on the ground. “PATHETIC.” “…Or is it?” Keoff told Kanker, right behind him. “HOW DID YOU- “Yeah…just a mere copy. You know. To set you up.” Keoff laughed. Keoff punched Kanker as he fell to the ground. “Who is the pathetic one now?” Kanker reached to take out his knife again, but Keoff revealed it right in his own hands. “Looking for this? Explain yourself, or I will use this. And trust me, it’ll be the Olympic Games all over again.” Kanker sighed. “You’re one little rat, you know-“ “TALK!” “I didn’t have anything to do with this, okay?! I NEVER PLANNED THIS! THIS IS FAR BEYOND MY CONTROL! YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS PLANNING TO FIGHT, TONIGHT KEOFF! THOSE VILE ALIENS TOOK MY PARENTS, AND I PLAN TO FIGHT BACK!” Kanker yelled. “Well…if this is your impression on being the hero here, your ranking would be a one out of ten….” Keoff said. “I NEED ASSISTANCE! I NEED TO FIND ZARMOS, AND KICK HIS-“ “I GET IT.” “You coming?” Keoff told him, about to go outside again. Kanker nodded as he stood up, and ran to the cold, snowy air. The Alliance Keoff ran outside with Kanker, approaching Hean. “Find anything-“ Hean paused, “KANKER?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” “Long story short, he wants to get revenge on the aliens, so he wants to help fight off the army.” Keoff told Hean. “I still don’t trust him.” Hean yelled. “I’m not in it to help you fly across the world, child. I’M HERE TO DEFEAT ZARMOS AND HIS ARMY!” Kanker yelled. “Mark my words, Kanker. If you EVER try anything, I will fight you.” Hean told Kanker. “I’m supposing that is a threat,” Kanker chuckled. “Well at this rate, yeah. It is.” Hean replied. At this point, all the ships had landed on the ground. The aliens had gotten out of their starships, and Zarmos was ready to lead. The Brainfreeze army formed a line all across Speedus street and Paper Avenue. They had guns in their hands, ready to shoot at Zarmos’s command. “COME MY ARMY! LET US BEGIN THE NEW REVOLUTION!” Zarmos yelled. He jumped off the skyscraper, flying with his chest towards the ground. The soldiers caught him in the air, and picked him up. “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TONIGHT WE BEGIN A NEW AGE OF WARRIORS! A NEW AGE OF GREATNESS! TONIGHT….WE DOMINATE EARTH!” Zarmos screamed as he stood in front of a historical statue of a president who won the battle of Highwood in 1766. “GOODBYE…MR. PRESIDENT!” Zarmos laughed as he smashed the statue’s head onto the ground. The army screamed with joy, and shouted, “DESHI! DESHI! BASARA! BASARA! DESHI! DESHI! BASARA BASARA !” The army began their march around the city. “C’mon guys,” Hean started. “Let’s go show them that the Ice Age actually ended a long, long time ago…” Hean turned the dial on his silver alien watch and out came a super powered alien known as Party-Animal. Keoff duplicated into 6 different clones, and Kanker reloaded his rifle. “LET’S GO HAVE A PARTY!” Hean screamed, feisty with energy. The three ran into the crowd and attacked. Hean bounced all over, pounding the aliens head to thigh. He sprang a boxing glove out of his mouth, whacking a Brainfreeze alien onto the ground. Hean charged up his glove with electricity and slapped it right into one guy’s head. He got shocked so badly, smoke steamed out of him almost seconds later. Keoff and the clones were battling some other aliens. One Keoff took the alien by the neck and slammed it right into another. Another Keoff roundhouse kicked a group of aliens, making them fall onto the ground. Keoff took an ice shard right off of a brainfreeze’s head and sliced the head right off of another one. He flipped in the air, and stabbed one right in the heart. The clones then duplicated into twenties, all forming a gigantic hammer. The hammer slammed into the group, starting a lot of screaming. Meanwhile, Kanker had his hands full with Zarmos. The two were viscously at each other, constantly screaming with pain. “You want to kill me…don’t you…” Zarmos choked, with his hand right on Kanker’s face. “Hillarious. I don’t want to kill you! No! No, just no. Go back to ripping off mob dealers? YOU…complete me! END THIS, NOW! WE CAN BOTH SHARE THE POWER! TOGETHER, WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT, WHENEVER WE WANT.” Kanker told him, holding his knife right up against Zarmos’s cheek. Zarmos kicked Kanker off of him, and stood up straight. He picked up Kanker, head butted him, and punched him in the shoulder. Kanker laughed at this, and stood up as well. “Got a little fight in there, don’t you? Don’t worry, don’t worry. I like that.” Kanker chuckled. Kanker picked up Zarmos and threw him on top of a car. “You have a plan, don’t you. To eradicate all beings on this world, to simply take over this one. Well fun’s over, kid. Because the party ends right now.” Kanker yelled, taking out a remote. “Do I look like a guy with a plan?” Zarmos stated. “Yes, you certainly do.” Kanker pressed the button on the remote, exploding the car. “Goodbye…” Kanker laughed. Seconds later, Zarmos dropped from the ground and grabbed Kanker. “Or is it?” Zarmos took an ice shard and shoved it into Kanker’s knee. Kanker yelled with pain, as he fell to the ground, moaning. Hean and Keoff were finishing up battling, when Waroline came in with her bike. “HEAN! KEOFF!” Waroline screamed. Hean stopped for a moment, and stood up straight. In the distance, he saw Waroline coming in with her bike. “KEOFF! IT’S WAROLINE!” Hean yelled. Waroline jumped off her bike, heading for Hean, when Zarmos from on top of a building shot her up with a hook. Waroline screamed as loud as she could, and landed right next to Zarmos. “In rollercoasters, you normally go up. The suspense rises…it’s all coming to you, and then all of a sudden…” Zarmos started to say. Hean flew up to the top of the building as Super-Bird and yelled, “Let her go!” Zarmos laughed. “Very poor choice of words, Hean. And for Waroline…YOU DROP 20 FEET DOWN!” Zarmos said, pushing Waroline off the edge. Hean pushed Zarmos to the side and zoomed after her. He picked her up with his bird like claws, and dropped her once they reached to the ground. He turned to human right after. “You okay, Waroline?” “Fine. Thanks for the save, Hean.” Waroline said, holding onto Hean tightly. Hean blushed, and hugged her right back. “Uh…um…” “Right…you got to go help Keoff…that’s okay. I’ll go…” “I’ll go…” Hean continued. Waroline bent over, and kissed Hean on the cheek. Hean opened his eyes, then backed away. He smiled, as Waroline did the same. Hean ran away, and smiled once more. He slapped his watch again and became Sneaky-Snake. He slithered up the building, and reached Zarmos. “Always the sssame place, isn’t it? Sssomeone ends up knocking one another off, and then we eventually make back up here and fight again!” Hean told Zarmos. “And we should do it forever.” Zarmos laughed, again. Hean shot out one of his snake arms at Zarmos, and bit him right on the arm. Zarmos took that arm, and squashed it with his shoe. Hean yelled, and wrapped around Zarmos as tightly as possible. Zarmos exploded with pieces of ice, and reformed into a being, standing below the building. “How the heck did you get down there?” Hean asked. “Magic.” The building exploded, with Hean in it. He continued to fall in the air, hurling at 20 mph. “COME ON, FOR PETE’S SAKE! EVERY SINGLE...” The Forevtrix flashed green, then out came a tiny, green and white devil made out of all clovers. “Who the heck is- Hean quickly tried to use his new alien to save himself from falling to his death. He held out his hands, but it didn’t work. He tried to fly, but it didn’t work. At last, he snapped his fingers and a tree fell down, right below Hean. He swung on the branch, and landed right next to the carnage of the building. “Woah…super small, super lucky, super acrobatic…” Hean said, thinking. “I got it! GREEN THUMB!” Zarmos ran down the sidewalk, closing in towards his army once more. “I need a vehicle.” Hean thought. Hean snapped his fingers. A scooter blew through the snow, and landed right next to Hean. “A scooter? Really? …Fine. I just need whatever it takes to catch up to Zarmos!” Hean said. He hopped on the scooter, and rode it as fast as he could to Zarmos. Right before Hean caught him, Zarmos jumped on top of a light pole, crouched down and shot an ice bolt right at Hean. “GET HIM YOU FOOLS!” Zarmos yelled. His Brainfreeze army took notice of Hean and charged after him. Hean tried to avoid the crowd, but got taken over. Zarmos continued to run, chuckling at the sight of Hean suffocating. Hean tried his best to get out of the army’s grip, but they hung on too tight. Hean could not snap his fingers, so he was trapped. One soldier punched Hean to the ground, and another kicked his head. Two others wacked him again in the chest. Then, one big soldier picked Hean up by the neck and choked him. Hean turned to human, gasping for air and fainted. Hean woke up, in the middle of the city with his face flat against the snow. “Where am I…” Hean mumbled. Then to the corner of his eye, Kanker made a snowball and threw it right at his face. “You’re in the middle of the war, doofus.” Kanker said. “How did I end up here?” Hean asked, wiping the snow off his body. “The aliens took you and froze you. It’s been a week since.” Kanker said. “A week?! Where are my friends?! Where is my mom?!” Hean asked. “You mean ''those ''dirt bags? Fighting for their lives, I assume.” Hean tackled Kanker onto the ground. “HOW DARE YOU CALL MY FAMILY DIRT BAGS!” Hean yelled. “HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME FROZEN FOR A WEEK!” “YOU SICK MAN! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE OTHERS TO DO FIGHTING FOR YOU!” Kanker fumed. “I DIDN’T, HEAN! I FOUGHT ZARMOS….BUT HE…HE GOT ME MID-WAY…” Kanker screamed, looking at his bloody knee. “Pathetic. Weak. Arrogant. Cruel. You disgust me.” Hean said. Then Kanker thought of a memory of him as a child. He was at an adoption center, crying in his bed as the kids would laugh at him. He remembered the staff knocking on his room door saying, “Oh. Zack, is it? Get your ugly face over here so I can get out the knife. You need your face fixed.” He visualized the memory, remembering the kids laughing at him. He remembered another time, running in the dark brown hallway, making his way to lunch. One of the taller kids walked over to him and tripped Kanker onto the ground. “Oops! Sorry!” Kanker said, as he got back up. “No. It’s all me.” The taller kid had said as he pushed his face to the ground. Kanker then watched a building crumble to the ground. A tear strolled down his cheek as he sat in the cold, white snow. “It’s over, Hean…what has happened before…will happen again…” “What will happen again?” Hean asked. “The end.” Kanker remembered climbing up a mountain. His parents were right beneath him. He had climbed to the top of the mountain. He watched all the mountains below, cheering in victory. “Mom! Dad! I made it to the top!” Kanker said. “That’s wonderful, Zack…”His father said. “I can’t believe how much you learn and grow, Zack…you’re an amazing son. You impress us, honey. You impress the world.” His mom said. Kanker smiled as big as he could. It was almost as if the memory tore in two, slowly fading away. He remembered him running after his parents in the desert, watching them be taken away by giant alien ships. “MOM! DAD!” Kanker screamed. “ZACK!” They both yelled, as the ship blasted off. Kanker stood in the middle of the desert, kneeling down crying. “YOU TREAT ME LIKE A RAT! YOU TREAT ME LIKE A MISFIT…LIKE AN ALIEN! I WANT TO LEAVE!” “Let me ask you a question, Kanker. If you want to leave, why did you join in the first place?” A voice asked Kanker. “For love…” He remembered his mom sitting down with him on his stone doorsteps, grinning at his face. “For courage…” He remembered himself once again climbing to the top of the mountain. “For a home…” Kanker remembered as he was four years old, walking into his brand new house with his two parents. Hean looked at Kanker, as he saw a dreadful look in his eyes. “I know those eyes…my mom had said I looked the same the day after my father died.” Hean told Kanker. Kanker stood frozen, watching the army continue to march. Hean stood up. “I’d rather die than sit here and watch my city get blown to pieces. I need to get back into the battle. Are you coming?” Hean said as he stood up. “No, Hean…I cannot…”Kanker mumbled as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Fine. Be back soon. I will save Highwood, Kanker. I’ll save the world.” U.N Meeting Meanwhile, in the United Nations General Assembly building, the United Nations came together. “ORDER, ORDER IN THE ASSEMBLY. NOW PAY ATTENTION. THE ALIEN ATTACKS ON THE CITY OF HIGHWOOD HAVE PROVEN TO BE A MAJOR DISASTER FOR OUR PLANET. HIGHWOOD IS NOT THE ONLY CITY IN DANGER. THERE ARE OTHERS, LIKE HONG KONG.” One Man said. “With All Due Respect Prime Minster, I have to ask you to stop shouting. I think we all know the seriousness of the situation.” “Sorry. Now, because of the war with Kanker, we have no resources. “The Prime Minster said. Then the President of the United States, previously the vice President of Alan Gordon stood up. “If I may say this, we need to move everyone to warmer areas.” “Impossible. We’ve raised the debt by trillions…” “Then get rid of the Debt. I DON’T CARE.” The President shouted. Then, the doors opened. “Then you’re going to need help. Lots of help. “ Out of the door came one figure, a figure they all recognized. “No… not you.” “Yes, Me. You want those Aliens dead or not?” They looked at each other, and the Chinese leader said, “We have no choice. You have your mission… Hunter.” Urgent Get-Away A plumber about the age of twenty with red hair and black skin stood in front of a theatre, doing his regular duty as an intergalactic cop. He stood with another plumber as they were in a deep discussion. “How’s duty been?” The plumber with blonde hair said. “Good. Ratings have been pretty low since the event of my brother, Amex’s death. It was pretty tragic. Don’t understand why the rest of the force isn’t doing as good of a job trying to track that murderer down and bring him to justice.” The plumber with red hair, Wingo said. “Yeah.” The other plumber said, drinking a cup of hot cocoa. The plumber accidentally bumped into Wingo and spilled his cocoa. Almost immediately after, several shots were heard. Wingo and the other plumber ran inside, armed with high tech guns. “OVER HERE! IT’S IN THE RATMAN RISES PREMIERE!” Wingo yelled. They ran inside the room. A man with green spikes for hair had poison gas everywhere, and was shooting a plasma ray gun at the people. Wingo shot a high tech boomerang right at the man’s hands, jumped into the air and kicked him onto the ground. He was about to punch the man’s face when his belt beeped. He pressed the middle of it, and his mini microphone plugged into his ear yelled, “GET OVER HERE! HIGHWOOD IS BEING DESTROYED!” “I’ll be on my way!” Wingo replied. Wingo handcuffed the terrorist and pushed him into the hands of the other plumber. “I got to go. John, make sure he gets put to the null void.” Wingo said. He shot through the roof and got lifted by a long rope from a helicopter. Tanks, cars, trucks, planes, ships and more followed Wingo in his helicopter. “It’s a good damn thing I’m the head chief of the plumbers around here.” Wingo grinned. The Next Battle (for real this time) Keoff and his millions of clones were fighting against the army. “THERE’S NO WAY YOU’LL WIN THIS TIME!” One Brainfreeze said. Keoff took an ice shard right through a Brainfreeze’s head, and then stabbed the shard again in another alien’s chest. He roundhouse kicked a group of them, jumped up and slammed into the ground. “Man…I wish Hean was here…” At the corner of his eye, Hean jumped off a skyscraper ready to battle. “HEAN! HE’S BACK!” Keoff cheered. Zarmos eventually took notice, and fell to the ground gasping. “NO! HE CAN’T BE- Hean popped right in front of him as Super-Human. “I can. I have.” TO BE CONTINUED Category:Hean 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes